The Internet and electronic communications have evolved into more interactive and personalized experiences for users. Many electronic communication channels provide new and different ways to receive electronic communications, including audio and video files. Video and image hosting websites and networked content sites receive content for distribution and viewing by others. Uploaded and archived videos and images include content in many formats and lengths and include many other disparate attributes. Video and image editors must review the content, edit the content, and prepare the content for distribution via many different distribution channels.
Previous systems were very cumbersome. In the past, editors would have to use individualized desktop based conversion software applications to make the variety of platform-specific video formats required to distribute content to the variety of media distribution channels. For example, twenty or more edit consoles would have to have five or six different platform-specific conversion presets loaded. Previous systems and techniques varied greatly in both the settings and outcomes from the different consoles, and there was significant downtime or other processing time required while the systems were being used to convert the files to the different formats, as it was a computer-tasking process that consumed volumes of computer resources. To overcome these technical obstacles, the invention was developed and built. The invention provides new capabilities not previously possible by reducing computer resources and providing simultaneous processing of original content files.
The invention evolved from automatically creating a single file delivery thread where one file was transcoded into one version of the clip and delivered to one media asset distribution outlet. The invention grew to simultaneously process several types of codecs needed for several media asset distribution outlets and was flexibly built to store these assets and codecs into a MAM system. In the past, the industry required many different transcode workflows to create and deliver files to the distribution outlets.